November 14, 2014 Smackdown results
The November 14, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 11, 2014 at the Echo Arena in Liverpool, England. Summary A truly explosive SmackDown from across the pond saw the return of Y2J, an incredible Triple Threat Elimination Match for the Intercontinental Title, Bray Wyatt's backstage assault on Dean Ambrose and a vicious main event that pit Ryback against Corporate Kane. The returning Chris Jericho opened SmackDown, welcoming The Authority's Triple H and Stephanie McMahon onto a special edition of “Highlight Reel.” While Stephanie preferred to expound on the virtues of their being in charge, the outspoken Y2J and the WWE Universe seemed more interested poking fun at the power couple - as well as what would happen if WWE's head honchos lost their Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match against Team Cena and were ousted from power. Eventually, The Game had enough of Jericho and, after taking his longtime adversary to task, the WWE power couple elected to make their exit. The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla would send them off in style, leading the crowd in a humiliating rendition of “Na Na Na Na Hey Hey Hey Goodbye.” Set to battle Dean Ambrose at Survivor Series, Bray Wyatt made short work of Sin Cara on SmackDown with Sister Abigail. See a "light" in the darkness As the dust cleared, The Eater of Worlds once again addressed The Lunatic Fringe, his absentee father and the “darkness” that he believes consumes his adversary's life. As Wyatt pleaded with Ambrose to accept him as the light, he emerged. Rather than run off, however, Wyatt continued his taunting and eventually reentered the ring to engage the focus of his torment. Though Ambrose knocked his ominous foe back to the ringside floor, Wyatt was still playing his mind games as he made his exit. Later, the “New Face of Fear” launched a sneak attack on Ambrose as he was conducting a backstage interview. Despite clear issues between them on Monday's Raw, Adam Rose and The Bunny teamed up against WWE Tag Team Champions Gold & Stardust on SmackDown. But seconds after The Bunny opted not to tag in Rose in the height of the action and instead attempting an aerial attack off the top rope, Stardust countered and hit Dark Matter for the three-count. As a result, a furious Rose delivered a post-match Party Foul to his fury friend after the bell. In a continuation of the punishment he has endured at the hands of The Authority in recent weeks over joining Team Cena at Survivor Series, Dolph Ziggler was forced to defend the Intercontinental Title in a fast-paced Triple Threat Match Elimination Match against both Cesaro and Tyson Kidd. The awesome contest that followed saw everything from a double suplex to a Cesaro Swing to a powerbomb delivered on top of a superplex to a combination Sharpshooter-Crossface. Kidd would ultimately triumph in the first fall, capitalizing on Ziggler's Zig Zag of Cesaro to pin The King of Swing. Then, as the already intense showdown went into overdrive to determine the second fall, Ziggler hit a second Zig Zag for the incredible victory. After slapping Summer Rae and hurling Layla into a clapping Diva outside the ring, Natalya made her English opponent tap out to the family Sharpshooter. Amid a sea of Survivor Series controversy, the “hottest free agent in WWE” Ryback battled Corporate Kane in SmackDown's main event — with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon looking on. The action came to a sudden halt, though, when WWE's Director of Operations brought a chair into the action, forcing the referee to call for the bell. But Ryback would reclaim the advantage, using a spinebuster to set up a chair counter-assault on his Big Red opponent. The Human Wrecking Ball then engaged in a staredown with Triple H on the apron, a silent conflict that nearly turned violent before WWE's COO opted to back away. Results ; ; *Bray Wyatt defeated Sin Cara (2:30) *Gold & Stardust defeated Adam Rose & The Bunny (2:08) *Dolph Ziggler © defeated Tyson Kidd & Cesaro in an Elimination Triple Threat match to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (17:38) :*Tyson Kidd eliminated Cesaro :*Dolph Ziggler eliminated Tyson Kidd *Natalya defeated Layla (w/ Summer Rae) by submission (3:57) *Ryback defeated Kane via Disqualification (7:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Chris Jericho’s “Highlight Reel” with special guests The Authority SD_795_Photo_002.jpg SD_795_Photo_003.jpg SD_795_Photo_004.jpg SD_795_Photo_008.jpg SD_795_Photo_017.jpg SD_795_Photo_024.jpg Bray Wyatt v Sin Cara SD_795_Photo_030.jpg SD_795_Photo_031.jpg SD_795_Photo_035.jpg SD_795_Photo_038.jpg SD_795_Photo_041.jpg SD_795_Photo_048.jpg Goldust & Stardust v Adam Rose & The Bunny SD_795_Photo_053.jpg SD_795_Photo_054.jpg SD_795_Photo_055.jpg SD_795_Photo_060.jpg SD_795_Photo_068.jpg SD_795_Photo_074.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Cesaro v Tyson Kidd SD_795_Photo_076.jpg SD_795_Photo_081.jpg SD_795_Photo_083.jpg SD_795_Photo_087.jpg SD_795_Photo_105.jpg SD_795_Photo_115.jpg Natalya v Layla SD_795_Photo_120.jpg SD_795_Photo_123.jpg SD_795_Photo_125.jpg SD_795_Photo_129.jpg SD_795_Photo_131.jpg SD_795_Photo_133.jpg Ryback v Kane SD_795_Photo_136.jpg SD_795_Photo_138.jpg SD_795_Photo_140.jpg SD_795_Photo_144.jpg SD_795_Photo_155.jpg SD_795_Photo_156.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #795 at CAGEMATCH.net * #795 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events